Danganronpa Wawanakwa University
by Pokemon FTW
Summary: Cody Anderson goes to a prestegious place of learning: Wawanakwa University. However, when he gets there, he wishes he never had. (Rated T for gore, death and murder.)
1. Prologue

My name is Cody Anderson, just your average high schooler. Well, not quite average. I'm what's known as the Super High School Level Techie.

Basically, I can do more stuff with technology than any other high schooler in all of Japan. In fact, I'm better than most adults throughout the world. I know I probably sound like I'm bragging, but I'm serious. I'm actually a high-level programmer and designer in Apple. I'm the one who led the team that programmed the first Apple Watch. And that's only one of my many accomplishments.

Enough about my amazing contributions to society. (No seriously, enough. I'm not here to brag. I'm here to get educated and maybe get a girlfriend. Maybe someone with dyed hair.)

Today is my first day of school. I'm going to a prestigious academy called Wawanakwa University.

They pick Super High School students from all over Japan (and sometimes elsewhere in the world) to attend the school. They had already posted the profiles of the various students online, and I'd looked them over pretty thoroughly.

The Super High School Level Fighter.

The Super High School Level Goth.

The Super High School Level Fangirl.

The Super High School Level Surfer.

The Super High School Level Charmer.

Even The Super High School Level Conspiracy Theorist. I didn't think that was a thing either.

And that's only six of the twenty seven that will be attending with me this year.

As I calm myself down from the terror of meeting all my classmates, I get ready to step inside the gates of the school.

I only have one other question…

Why do I feel a sense of dread?

Then suddenly, everything goes black.

 **That's right, there are a total of 28 total drama contestants that will be entering the school of survival.**

 **Other than Cody, any guesses on who? The aforementioned ones should be pretty easy to guess or figure out, although I'll admit a few of them are oddballs and could be several people.**

 **Anyways, this is only the prologue, so that's why it's so short. Also, I really wanted to get this out.**

 **If you're a Danganronpa fan but not a Total Drama fan, you should still be able to follow along, although there might be a few spoilers from Total Drama (although Total Drama doesn't exist in this universe, just the characters).**

 **If you're a Total Drama fan but not a Danganronpa fan, pretty much everything will be explained as the game goes on, but I do have to warn you, this could get pretty gory.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Introductions

**Quick note, some of the characters are slightly different, whether it be outfit wise or personality wise, as is the story, since this is NOT Danganronpa, even if it is a fanfiction based off of it.**

I woke up in a strange room.

It was pretty standard. A bed, a bunch of drawers and cabinets with various gadgets and gizmos, a small bathroom, a bedside table… all the basics.

The only out-of-ordinary thing was some sort of metal securing what I presumed used to be a window. If I had to guess, the metal was titanium, although I'm not completely sure, as while I use various metals, I have trouble distinguishing between them unless they're labeled. There were also several security cameras, even one in the bathroom.

Either they're stepping up security quite a bit, or something is VERY wrong.

Looking back at the bedside table, next to my alarm clock and lamp, was a pamphlet that looks like it was drawn and written by a young child. I skimmed through it, but then I noticed something.

At the bottom, it said to meet everyone in the gym for orientation at 8:00 sharp.

Looking at the alarm clock, it was… 7:58?!

Okay, what kind of cruel joke is this? When I arrived to the school, I black out, and when I wake up, I have two minutes to get somewhere that I didn't know how to find?

Shaking my head, I rush to the door. Finding it locked, I open it, and then head out.

After a few minutes of searching, I finally locate the gymnasium.

When I get there, I see 27 people– my classmates, I presume.

"You must be the last one!" A girl with black hair in a pink dress with a matching bow exclaims. If I remember the information from the website correctly, this is Ella, The Super High School Level Singer.

"What took you so long, soldier? A cadet is never late!" This was coming from Brick, The Super High School Level Cadet. He was adorned in a green shirt, jeans, and several dog tags. "Also… It's nice to meet you!"

"We've all been waiting here for five more minutes because of you, y'know." My first day here, and I already have Eva, The Super High School Trainer, pissed off at me? She can whip anyone into shape, but I'm more worried about her ability to whip people OUT of shape. She's anything but feminine in blue athletic shorts and a matching shirt. Her unibrow somehow makes her ponytail look masculine.

"Ignore them, they're just getting a little impatient." A blonde says. This must be Bridgette, The Super High School Level Surfer. Her blonde hair done in a ponytail really makes her green eyes pop with the help of her light blue hoodie and her jean-shorts. After a glare from Eva, she quickly adds in, "Although, you did take a lot longer to get here than the rest of us!"

"Yeah, they're just jealous because you're… *giggles*… Cody…" Sierra, The Super High School Level Fangirl. Of course she would know who I am. Just what I needed; a creepy stalker girl. Although, she was kind of hot… her purple and magenta hair was certainly unique, a pendant around her neck matching her neon yellow crop-top. Her white belt on top of her jeans completed the outfit.

Snapping me out of it, a short brunette spoke up. "Did you black out asth well when you got here?" She lisped. Her brown hair was tied up with a pink hairband (that's what those are called, right? I'm not an expert with girls' accessories, even if I am a lady charmer), which matched her pink-framed glasses and her pink pants. She was wearing a forest green shirt that was way too big but was tied in a knot on one side so it was in a slant.

I nod, but before I can speak, the next person cuts me off. "I still don't get why you're called The Super High School Level PIG Farmer, of all things." Judging by the green Mohawk, this was Duncan, The Super High School Level Punk. He was wearing his signature skull-and-crossbones shirt, jeans, a spiked dog collar (as well as a matching accessory around his wrist) and several piercings throughout his face.

The shorter girl, Beth, responded, "Well, technically I'm the Sthuper High Sthchool Level Farmer, but I sthpethializthe in pigths."

"Still stupid…" Duncan mutters.

"Something still seems off about this whole thing…" Given the red hair and round glasses, that must be Scarlett, The Super High School Level Schemer. I made a mental note to stay away from her. She wore an unattractive yellow sweater over a white button-down, and a teal skirt. Although her appearance may scream librarian, she's anything but.

"I'm sure everything's fine! This is probably how they normally greet the students!" I'm guessing this is Topher, as his hair goes up at an impossible angle. He's the Super High School Level Gameshow Host, and single-handedly keeps three different hair gel companies in business. As said before, his dirty blond hair is styled almost impossibly. He's wearing a navy blue polo shirt and grey slacks.

"Topher's right, just chillax!" Geoff, The Super High School Level Chillaxer says. Don't even ask me how being good at chilling and relaxing got someone into a school as important and influential as this. He's wearing his cowboy hat, which he never takes off, an unbuttoned pink button down, and jean shorts. Not something you'd expect from the kind of chillaxing.

"If this is normal, than riddle me this. Why are the halls and classrooms empty?" Scarlett asks.

"That reminds me, where did you wake up?" That would be Dawn, The Super High School Level Moonchild. Her wispy, almost-but-not-quite-platinum-blonde hair was almost the colour of her skin. She wore a forest green sweater over a blue button down, and a maroon skirt over periwinkle leggings.

It takes me a little bit to realize that she's talking to me. "I woke up in what I assume is my dorm room. Did everyone else wake up somewhere else?"

She nods. "We all woke up in various classrooms and such."

I hear sobbing noises coming from a corner, where I see Sam, The Super High School Gamer, trying to console Dakota, The Super High School Level Idol. It was almost comical how much they varied. He was a cuddly (to put it politely) brunet with curly hair, with glasses, who was unshaven, wearing a brown and yellow striped sweatshirt and black sweatpants, while she was a skinny blonde adorned in various shades of pink, and only pink."What's up with them?" I say, jerking a finger in their direction.

"Ugh, little-miss-pinky's phone was takin' away, and so was fatso's Gameguy, so they're tryin' tuh console each othah." Judging by the accent, that was Sugar, The Super High School Level Pageant Queen. I'm assuming that there aren't very many pageant queens our age, otherwise there's no way she would be here for that. Also, she has no right to call Sam fat when she's at least his size, if not even more rotund. Her dark jeans and her frilly pink crop top did no favors for her.

Wait, did she say that their phones and game systems were taken away?

I quickly check my pockets, only to find my SD and IPhoned missing.

"Guh! Mine are gone too!" I exclaim.

"All of them are, sugar." That would be LeShawna, The Super High School Fighter. She could make anyone back down from a fight, or wish that they had. Although, except when she was riled up, she was really kind. She had a cream colored shirt with four kumquats on it and a pair of badly ripped jeans, probably not bought that way.

"Wha'?" Sugar asks.

"Not you." LeShawna rolls her eyes. Sugar looks annoyed, but backs down. Now that I think about it, two people here actually would challenge LeShawna to a fight, Eva and –

"YAHOO!" Suddenly, a heavy weight is on my back, which I'm presuming is Izzy, The Super High School Level Crazy. And yes, that's her official title. She literally can't be contained at an insane asylum.

"GET OFF OF MY CODYKINS!" Sierra shouts, shooting a death glare at the other crazy girl.

I feel Izzy being lifted off my back. When I turn around, B is picking her up, and she's screaming in glee. B is The Super High School Level Inventor. According to his online profile, he never speaks. B smiles at me, and I manage to smile back before someone starts shouting.

Izzy is a read head, that somehow pulls off wearing a green jumpsuit. The jumpsuit has a heart cut in the middle revealing some cleavage (not that I'm complaining) and a really pale green skirt.

B, on the other hand, is wearing a brown hoodie and jeans, as well as his special orange baseball cap facing backwards.

"I BET THIS WHOLE THING WAS SET UP BY THE GOVERNMENT! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" That would be Shawn, The Super High School Level Conspiracy Theorist. If you're wondering why that's a talent, let's just say that he convinced half of The USA, Canada, and The UK that zombies are real yet being contained by the government, and a good proportion still believe it.

"Calm down, mate, we're not gonna die." That would be Jasmine, judging from her explorer outfit. She's The Super High School Level Survivalist. She's spent about half her life alone in the Australian outback, and a good portion of the other half with her and her family surviving in different deserts, savannahs, rain forests, jungles, and even mountains, all around the world.

Shawn is wearing a white turtleneck and jeans, as well as a rather dirty olive green beanie.

Jasmine is literally wearing an explorers outfit. Seriously. Think of any explorer you know, from Indiana Jones to Han Solo, make sure there's a hat, turn it into a female version, and that's what she's wearing.

"How do you know that?" Snaps Courtney, The Super High School Level Lawyer. She's just as annoying as her profile predicted her to be. She apparently single-handedly wins every event she takes part in, including team events. She also won't take no for an answer. She only lost one court case ever, but sued every member of that jury, and won.

Courtney is… well… preppy looking. Do I even have to say more?

"Cool your jets, princess; I doubt anything bad is happening." Duncan replies.

"I hate to say it, but Courtney has a point." This came from Gwen, The Super High School Level Goth. She was even more gorgeous in person. Everything about her was beautiful. I never realized how well teal and black go together. Her fishnet leggings, to her –

"She's not even that gothic." Sierra scoffs from behind me.

No, not completely gothic, but just as beautiful if not more-so…

Wait, why is everyone staring at me? Did I say that out loud?

Then I realize they're staring behind me, at Justin, The Super High School Level Model, and Alejandro, The Super High School Level Charmer, who seem to be arguing about who's more handsome or something like that. Hah, everyone knows that The Codemeister can charm anyone.

Still, I'm glad I didn't say that out loud. Sierra might have killed Gwen.

Not that it matters, but Justin was wearing a green shirt and jeans, as well as a seashell necklace, and Alejandro was wearing a red polo, grey slacks and a belt. Most of the ladies were still staring at them, not being able to help themselves, while most guys were staring at them, jealous.

Not me, though. I'm more handsome than either of them.

"What if Courtney'th right? What if we do end up dying or sthomething?" Beth asks nervously. "Or being trapped here for the restht of our livesth? Or sthomething elthse bad?"

"Don't worry, Beth, that's all speculation. I'm sure nothing bad is happening." This came from Trent, The Super High School Level Musician. "After all, Wawanakwa University is known for being a prestigious school."

Lime green shirt, handprint, jeans. Nothing special.

Beth looks absolutely relieved to hear this.

"I hope you all do die. Then whoever organized this can become my minion, as they're almost as evil as me!"

Everyone looks absolutely horrified at the person who said this, Max, The Super High School Level Evil.

A weird greyish silver jumpsuit? And what's up with the purple hair?!

According to the web this title was self-proclaimed, and he was more accurately The Super High School Level Babysitter, although he would try to hurt someone if he heard that.

"Even if we don't, the great dragon lord Shyoneth will end up killing us! He's going to kill everyone, you know." Judging from the poorly-made wizard costume and obviously fake beard, this was Leonard, The Super High School Level LARPer.

"Sha-whatever, even if you idiots die, Lightning always survives!" The muscular jock was my classmate, Lightning, The Super High School Level Athlete. He was wearing what I'm guessing is his football team's jersey. He was apparently number one.

"Upupupupup! And what makes you so sure of that?" A mysterious voice says, replying to Lightning…

 **And the classmates are introduced! For a quick recap, there is…  
Cody – Techie**

 **Alejandro – Charmer**

 **B – Inventor**

 **Beth – Pig Farmer (officially Farmer, but specializes in pigs.)**

 **Brick - Cadet**

 **Bridgette – Surfer**

 **Courtney – Lawyer**

 **Dakota – Idol**

 **Dawn – Moonchild**

 **Duncan – Punk**

 **Ella - Singer**

 **Eva – Trainer**

 **Geoff – Chillaxer**

 **Gwen – Goth**

 **Izzy – Crazy**

 **Jasmine – Survivalist**

 **Justin - Model**

 **Leonard – LARPer**

 **Leshawna – Fighter**

 **Lightning - Athlete**

 **Max – Evil (officially Babysitter, but no one wants to hear him rant for hours about how he's too evil for babies)**

 **Sam – Gamer**

 **Scarlett – Schemer**

 **Shawn – Conspiracy Theorist**

 **Sierra – Fangirl**

 **Sugar – Pageant Queen**

 **Topher – Gameshow Host**

 **Trent – Musician**

 **Also, now that you know who's in, guess who's going to die! I'll give you a hint… It's someone on the list above!**

 **Also, who is the mysterious voice? Is it Monokuma? Junko Enoshima?! Someone else?!**

 **Find out next time on Dra- I mean, um, Danganronpa Wawanakwa University!**

 **Please note, this chapter was shorter simply because this chapter's sole purpose was to introduce everyone.**

 **I promise people will die soon!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Evil Headmaster

**Thanks for the support, everyone! I already have 6 follows on this story! Honestly, I was expecting a less enthusiastic response, if not a non-existent one. Anyways, on with the story!**

Looking up at the small stage in the back of the gym, there was a podium. Standing there was a frightening sight – a man, or what appeared to be an android, was standing there. I instantly recognized who he was modeled after; Chris McLean, the headmaster of Wawanakwa Academy.

He had the same hair, outfit, creepy smile and butt-chin as the headmaster.

That was where the similarities stopped. Half of him was a pearly-white-milky color, like rotten milk or hardboiled eggs (more accurately the rotten milk, as he also smelled weird). The other half was as black as the man's soul is said to be.

Over all, all of us were weirded out. The only exceptions were Dakota (she was still crying in the corner), Izzy (she was still yelling random things (apparently she's a genius and has an IQ of 188, although how accurate that is, I still don't know) while attacking her current victim, Scarlett), Scarlett (who was being attacked by Izzy) and Justin (for some reason he was admiring himself in the mirror).

The weird white-and-black robot McLean spoke up again.

"What's with the faces? Aren't you happy to see your headmaster? I'm McKuma!" He said.

I immediately spoke up. "First of all, you're a weird robot of Chris McLean, our actual headmaster. Second of all… what's up with that weird name?"

"It's not weird! McKuma is a great name!" He replies indignantly.

Gwen mutters something under her breath. "Not really…"

McKuma, hearing Gwen, looks very TOed at the moment. "Fine, I get it, weird name. Well, it doesn't matter, you two will probably be the first two to die, anyways."

Did… he just say die?

Everyone else's attention (even Izzy) is now fully centered on McKuma. I look at the people on either side of me. Beth looks terrified that the android confirmed her worst fear: people would be dying. On the other side of me, B (who had stepped next to me after Izzy left and McKuma appeared) looked very shocked and a little scared.

Creepy Chris continues. "Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you the reason you're trapped here! Yeah, you're all going to die. All but one. Because you're going to murder each other!"

Okay, I'll admit, I wet my pants after he said that. First we each black out, we appear in an armored version of the school, a weird robot appears, and now we find out we're supposed to kill each other? Yeah, not the best day ever.

I'm pretty sure all of us are speechless. I think a whole minute passes before someone speaks up.

Lightning is the first to speak up. "Did… you just say… kill each other?"

Chris-Kuma nods his head. "Yup! I guess I should tell you a few simple things about this little game, and about the school."

Did he just call this a game? That's sick.

Sam grits his teeth. "This is NOT a game."

McKuma rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. The rules of the game are simple. Every few days, I'll give you some ammunition to kill each other. Then one person – the blackened – will make their move, and kill up to two victims. After three spotless – those are the innocent – spot the body, there'll be an announcement on the school PA system. You guys will have a little bit of time to investigate, and then we'll have a trial! If the majority of the spotless vote that the blackened did it, than the blackened will be executed and everyone else will live on another day! However, if you all vote for the wrong person, the blackened will get to leave the school, and everyone else will… well, let's just say 'be punished', for now."

He… honestly expects us to kill each other? Is he joking?

"Some other rules are that you aren't allowed to harm me, the headmaster, or you will be eliminated from this game, and trust me, that's something that neither of us want. You also aren't allowed to sleep anywhere other than your dormitory, or it will be counted as sleeping in class, and you will be punished accordingly. In this case, I actually do mean get punished and not death, by the way. I'm not that cruel. Upupupu!"

He lets out another obnoxious laugh, one that could only come from my nightmares. Coincidentally, that's exactly what I'm hoping this is.

"Everyone has a key to their dorms. The showers in the girls' dormitories also have locks for some extra privacy for the lovely ladies!"

Gwen and Eva looked fine until he called them that. When he called them out, their cools tried to go out the window, but failed, since the windows are bolted shut with metal.

… Remind me to not make jokes in situations like this.

Most of us are in a panic, now.

The only exceptions are Izzy (who is either having a seizure, imitating a dying rabbit that has rabies, or trying to imitate the way a hippopotamus opens its mouth) and Eva who looks flat-out angry.

"You're kidding, RIGHT McLame?" Eva asks, clearly enraged.

The freaky black-and-white romance villain responds calmly. … Well, not really. "IT'S MCKUMA! And no, I'm not kidding! And even if I was, you couldn't do anything about it, unless you want to die right here!"

That gets the Trainer to clam up.

McKuma speaks again. "Oh, and by the way, we're going to start by giving you all some fuel to murder right now! For the first murder only, not only will the blackened get out if they can deceive the spotless, but they can pick a friend to save from death as well! Good luck everyone! And make sure to kill now, otherwise only one of you will ever leave."

And with that he leaves.

 **Yeah, I know, the McKuma is stupid. I was originally just going to be a Chrisbot, but that just didn't end up working. So, I figured, in the spirit of crossovers, why not combine Chris with Monokuma? And that didn't really end up well, did it…**

 **Anyways, the first murder will happen sometime in the next three chapters (depending upon how long I make them and how long it takes to make them). And yes, murders will happen. What kind of fanfiction author would I be if I didn't kill people off?**

 **Who do you think will die? Who do you think the blackened will be? Who do you think the mastermind is? And will Cody survive? Or is it his point of view because he's going to die first…? Who knows? Well, I do, but I'm not telling, so… tough luck.**

 **List of students:**

 **Alejandro**

 **B**

 **Beth**

 **Brick**

 **Bridgette**

 **Cody**

 **Courtney**

 **Dakota**

 **Dawn**

 **Duncan**

 **Ella**

 **Eva**

 **Geoff**

 **Gwen**

 **Heather**

 **Izzy**

 **Jasmine**

 **Justin**

 **Leonard**

 **Leshawna**

 **Lightning**

 **Max**

 **Sam**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shawn**

 **Sierra**

 **Topher**

 **Trent**


	4. Chapter 3 - Survivable Prison (For Now)

After McKuma disappeared, no one spoke for quite some time.

Eventually Dawn spoke up. "Well, if we're going to live here, we should probably check out the living arrangements. Plus, it can't hurt to search for an exit, can it?"

Scarlett nods, agreeing. "We should split up into groups of four and explore the school."

Courtney looks pissed off (which hasn't changed since I've first seen her). "Why four? That's stupid. Why not groups of two or three?"

I immediately figure out the answer to that. "I agree with Scarlett. If anyone DOES try anything, groups of two would immediately fail. And the killer could convince the third person to help them so they can both escape if we explore in trios."

"Exactly." Scarlett smiles at me. "I propose that we go based off of strength, meaning Eva, Lightning, Brick and Leshawna would be the first group. I suggest that you scour the classrooms for clues on why we're here and how to get out."

The four of them nod and after a bit of debate, leave.

"Now then, I would say Alejandro, B, Courtney and Izzy should search for a mess hall, or some sort of food source", Scarlett says.

Izzy looks exited, calling out, "Food! Food! Yay! E-scope is hungry!"

Courtney, still not happy about Scarlett taking leadership, complains to Alejandro as B leads the four of them out the door.

Scarlett continues giving out the groups, and the numbers start dwindling. After sending out the second last group, I look at my group.

Dawn, Ella, and of course Scarlett.

Wait a minute, didn't Scarlett say that this would be strength level? Then why am I in the last group?!

Before I can object, Scarlett lists our task.

"Now, while the other groups are scouting out places or looking for places, we have the most important job."

The most important?

"We have to scout around this gym."

How is THAT the most important job?

Dawn nods. "You're trying to find out where exactly McKuma went, correct?

Scarlett smiles. "Exactly. I picked you three because I figured you'd be the best suited for helping me, other than B of course, but since he's the only one who can really keep Izzy under control, and she would be a complete nuisance, I decided he was best suited with her."

I finally speak up. "Why are we the best suited for this?"

Scarlett rolls her eyes. "Dawn is very discerning and perceptive. Ella is sanguine. And of course you are astute and resourceful. Therefore, add my own intelligence to the equation, and we can find out the secrets of this room."

Satisfied with her answer, I nod.

We begin searching through the room.

In the end, we find nothing, and with minimal conversation, I don't really get to know anyone in my group, although from what I can discern, Scarlett values intelligence quite a bit. Note to self: try to know what I'm talking about - and more importantly what she's talking about - when I'm around her.

Slowly the other groups trickle back into the gym.

We got no closer to finding anything.

The pool, library, and staircase are all blocked off.

The dorms are suited to the resident's needs, similarly to how mine had a bunch of gizmos I could mess with.

There are a total of twenty five classrooms on this floor, as well as a medical room. All of them have deadly weapons scattered throughout them, as well as some actually useful things.

The mess hall and kitchen are well equipped and stocked.

There's an incinerator for burning trash and other disposables. (Apparently McKuma came to that group and suggested disposing of bodies that way.)

Other than that, there's not that much news. I decided that I would probably explore the school myself later.

As we're about to disperse, Scarlett speaks up one more time.

"Also, we should add our own rule in: no going out at night. We might stumble across a killer."

With those last words, I decide to head to my dorm room to rest.

 **Students:**

 **Alejandro – Searched for Kitchen and Mess Hall**

 **B – Searched for Kitchen and Mess Hall**

 **Beth – Explored Corridors**

 **Brick – Searched Classrooms (A)**

 **Bridgette – Searched Classrooms (B)**

 **Cody – Explored Gym**

 **Courtney – Searched for Kitchen and Mess Hall**

 **Dakota – Searched Dorms**

 **Dawn – Explored Gym**

 **Duncan – Explored Corridors**

 **Ella – Explored Gym**

 **Eva – Searched Classrooms (A)**

 **Geoff – Searched Classrooms (B)**

 **Gwen – Searched Dorms**

 **Izzy – Searched for Kitchen and Mess Hall**

 **Jasmine – Searched Classrooms (B)**

 **Justin – Explored Corridors**

 **Leonard – Searched for Exits and Explored Other Rooms**

 **Leshawna – Searched Classrooms (A)**

 **Lightning – Searched Classrooms (A)**

 **Max – Explored Corridors**

 **Sam – Searched Dorms**

 **Scarlett – Explored Gym**

 **Shawn – Searched Classrooms (B)**

 **Sierra – Searched Dorms**

 **Sugar – Searched for Exits and Explored Other Rooms**

 **Topher – Searched for Exits and Explored Other Rooms**

 **Trent – Searched for Exits and Explored Other Rooms**

 **(Last time, for some reason I added Heather to the list. She is not in this series. Sorry for any confusion that may or may not have caused)**

 **(Also, in this list you can see who was in what group, and who could have bonded. That might be crucial to the story. After all, you won't kill someone you actually consider your friend, will you? (Well, looking at the actual series, I take that back, but hey, they didn't actually LIKE killing their friends, did they?)**

 **Sorry it's taken me so long to write this, but I've been pretty busy. That being said, it's also probably not that good of quality since I just wrote this minutes ago and I didn't beta read it yet, but I want to get it out as I'm excited to start outlining the next few chapters. I can't wait for the murdering to begin!**

 **Also, sorry about how I portrayed some of the characters, as a lot of them feel off (and a lot of them weren't even mentioned, let alone having spoken in this chapter).**

 **Anyways, I plan to have the killing happen within the next three chapters (which is what I said last time, but I wasn't planning on this chapter taking so long, meaning some stuff will be moved over and switching positions).**

 **Who will be the first murdered? Who will be the first blackened?**

 **Since this series is coming out slower than usual, I'll tell you this: the first one killed will be male.**

 **I'm guessing most of you already predicted that (I mean seriously, with people like Max, Leonard, Sam, Justin, Topher and Lightning, and the silent B (hey, he WOULD be a good target, just saying), who wouldn't? Of course, I COULD always murder Sugar right off the bat… that would be fun…**


End file.
